Burning The Candle
by that1crazaychik
Summary: "I'm just worried about you burning the candle at both ends." Set during season 7. {Exhausted!Mike & Caring!Rachel}


_"I'm just worried about you burning the candle at both ends."_

* * *

The whole building seemed to be sleeping as shuffling footsteps echoed through the halls. Mike got to his apartment and let his head rest on the door, right under the ivory "407", and fumbled with his keys. He finally heard the lock click and he crept quietly into the apartment, dropping his briefcase and keys immediately on the table by the door. He shuffled into the bedroom, pulling off his jacket and barely registering the glowing red numbers on his alarm clock: 5:58.

He hung his jacket on the closet door handle and carelessly plopped himself on his side of the bed, temporarily forgetting the sleeping figure on the other side. As he fought with the knot of his tie, the details of the cases he was working on flew around his head. He made a few messy mental notes while tugging unsuccessfully at the fabric strip of death that was stuck around his neck.

 _Call Oliver tomorrow, make sure he sets that meeting at the prison. Also, finish filing that motion for Harvey. Wait, is it Donna's birthday soon…_

Mike closed his eyes for a brief second… an honest mistake. He decided his battle with his tie could continue once he laid down so he let the rest of his body flop onto the bed and sighed as his head hit the pillow. Finally he surrendered to his tie and exhaustion and let himself drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sun streamed warmly into the apartment, reflecting softly off the cream coloured covers on the bed, making them glow. Rachel woke gently, feeling the sunlight on her eyelids before she even opened them. She rolled over sleepily, stretching her arms and legs underneath the sheets. It was only when her foot hit a blockade from on top of the covers that she open her eyes.

Her fiancé was sprawled out on the other side of the bed, fast asleep and completely dressed. Sure his tie was half undone, white shirt untucked and one shoe untied, but he was still fully clothed and lying on top of the covers. Rachel sighed, sitting up to look at Mike's sleeping face. She couldn't help but smile. She loved watching him sleep. Not to be cliché or creepy. She just loved how young and peaceful he looked. She liked to think that this was how he'd looked before his parents died, before his grandmother died, before he was burdened with a life draining secret… before prison.

Rachel let her hand run through Mike's blond hair, not being able to contain her want to touch him. He stirred and she pulled her hand away regretfully. It was too late. His eyes fluttered open, foggy with fatigue. She almost gasped as the sunlight hit his irises, almost freezing her with their brilliant blue colouring.

"Mmm…" He mumbled, inhaling deeply through his nose. "Mornin'…"

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered, running her hand through his hair again. "I didn't mean to wake you." She kissed his forehead gently, causing him to smile.

"S'okay." He replied breathily, "What time is it?"

Mike turned his head slowly towards his alarm clock, and then jerked it up once he saw the time.

"Shit! I gotta get ready for work!"

Rachel put a hand on his chest and pushed him lightly back into bed, sitting up.

"Work?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "On a Saturday?"

Mike looked up at her confused. "It's…?"

Realization flooded into his eyes.

"Shit…" He grabbed his unshaven face with one hand. "I completely forgot what day it was."

"That's not the only thing you forgot…" Rachel said with a smirk. She pushed herself up, straddling Mike's torso and taking a hold of his tie. Mike gripped her thighs gently, massaging them with his thumbs.

"What are you talking about?" He muttered smartly, "I always sleep in a tie."

"Un-hunh." Rachel snickered as she pulled the tie out from under his neck and wrapped it playfully around her hand. "And in your shoes…"

She leaned down and kissed him once sweetly, then twice, then a third time. When they parted she let herself roll back beside her fiancé, wrapping her bare leg around his and rubbing his chest with her hand.

"What time did you get in last night?" She asked, noticing his eyes closing once more.

"I dunno know." He replied slowly, "five… maybe… six…"

He began to slowly drift off but caught himself, jumping awake. He blinked heavily and then began to slowly drift off once more.

"I… gotta get ready… for work…" He mumbled, his eyelids struggling to open again. Rachel reached over and pulled her fingers over them lightly. Exhaustion kept them glued down.

"Go to sleep Mike…" She whispered with authority. He was asleep before he could even protest.

Slowly, Rachel crept out of bed and moved towards the closet to get dressed. She noticed Mike's suit jacket hanging on the door handle, so she grabbed a hanger and hung it up. She went for his tie that had she left lying on the bed and noticed his shoes once more. She pulled them off smoothly, but this time he didn't even stir at her touch. Once she finished putting his clothing back in the closet, she walked over to her fiancé and kissed his forehead.

She then made her way into the kitchen, preparing a pot of coffee for herself and for when Mike finally did awake. She made herself breakfast, opened the news app on her cell phone and sat at the table. Halfway through her coffee, she looked across the table to see her favorite scented candle sitting in the sunlight. She grabbed it and went to look for a lighter but stopped before she even got out of her chair. She must have left it lit all night for the wick was charred and short. Sadly, her candle was burned out completely.


End file.
